Prime Awakening
by KrissyKat91
Summary: In which a group of renegade Autobots arrive on Earth, Optimus reveals some shocking truths, and Sentinel gets what's coming to him.
1. Infiltration

KrissyKat91: I'm kind of ashamed to admit it, but I used to watch Transformers: Animated. Sometimes because I needed something to laugh at, but mostly because there was nothing else to watch. And for Prowl. I liked Prowl (even though I think his armor looked ridiculous and will therefor not be using it. _Ever_). Ahem. Anyway, this is very much an AU. It's a mix of Animated, G1, and some concepts and color schemes from the first Michael Bay movie (because that's the only one I actually watched). Oh, and maybe a pinch of Armada, because the series that first introduced me to Transformers will always hold a place in my heart, even as I look back and wonder why I watched something so corny.

Also, I have replaced the rank of "Prime" with "Major", "Prime" is still the title of the rightful ruler of Cybertron, Ultra Magnus is only the leader of the Autobots because no one else was both willing _and_ able take the job, and Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet were officers under Optimus Prime during the War.

I've yammered enough. I'm starting the story.

"Normal"

**comm.****link**

Ch. 1: Infiltration

New Iacon, Cybertron

All was quiet at the New Iacon Great War Museum. Nothing exciting was happening, the Decepticons weren't attacking, and the single guard at the entrance was bored out of his processor. He wanted some action! Was that too much to ask?

A wise man once said: Be careful what you wish for; you just might get it.

"Excuse me?"

Starting, the guard turned. Standing before him was a femme, older but still beautiful, colored aquamarine-and-silver.

"May I help you?" the guard asked, eyeing her up and down.

The femme smiled. "I need to get into the museum," she said, batting her azure optics.

"I'm sorry, but the museum is closed to visitors at this time."

The femme pouted. "That's too bad. You see, I can't take no for an answer."

And before the guard could even think of reacting, something heavy crashed down on his helm, and everything went black.

~o~

The femme studied the unconscious guard for a klik, optic ridge raised, then looked up at the massive black mech looming over them.

"You didn't have to hit him quite so hard."

The black mech growled, sapphire optics narrowed. "Ah didn' like th' way he was lookin' at ya."

"I can take care of myself, love."

Bending down, she plucked the guard's key-card from his subspace compartment. Straightening, she raised a hand to the side of her helm.

"This is Chromia. Phase one complete. We have the key. Hound, Mirage, you're on."

**This is Hound. I read you loud and clear, Chromia.**

**This is Mirage. Let me just say that after this is over, I am **_**never**_** listening to you lot again!**

Chromia smirked. "Fine by me, Mirage, but right now we need your special talents."

**Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

Disconnecting from the link, Chromia turned to her companion. _"Ready, Ironhide?"_

"Ah _still_ think this is a bad idea,"Ironhide grumbled,"but, yeah, ah'm ready."

~o~

Inside the museum

The door to the relics section of the museum slid open, and two sets of quiet pedesteps entered the room. There was nothing terribly odd about that, except the museum was closed for renovations, and the pedesteps apparently had no source.

"Are we there yet, Raj?" a rough voice asked.

"For the hundredth time, Hound," a smoother, more cultured voice replied, "we'll get there when we get—Aha! There it is."

Resting on a pedestal, in the center of the room, was the "Crown Jewel" of the Cybertronian government: the Autobot Matrix of Leadership.

After a klik of silence, Hound asked, "So, are you gonna grab it, or am I?"

"...I suppose I will. Be ready with your holograph."

"Right."

There was a whoosh of air, along with a glow of orange light, and two mechs appeared.

One was of average height, colored forest green-and-silver, with pale blue optics and an open, honest face. Everything about him screamed "country bot."

The other was slightly taller, colored blue-and-white, with bright yellow optics, sharply refined features, and a distinctly aristocratic air.

Most important, however, was the the Autobot symbol pasted on their chestplates.

"I hope Elita knows what we're doing," the blue-and-white mech, Mirage, muttered.

"Just grab the Matrix already!" the green-and-silver mech, Hound, hissed.

Gulping, or making a sound close enough to it, Mirage gripped the silver handles on the crystal's casing, carefully lifting it off the pedestal.

The moment it was clear, Hound placed a small metal square in it's place. The square glowed, the light forming a flawless replica of the Matrix.

As Mirage slipped the real Matrix into his subspace compartment, Hound activated his comm. link. "Hound to Elita. Phase two complete."

**Good,** the calm female voice on the other end said. **Now get out of there before you get caught.**

"You heard the boss-femme, Raj. Let's go."

Nodding, Mirage grabbed Hound's arm, reactivating his cloaking field. Kliks later, the two invisible mechs joined Ironhide and Chromia outside.

The instant they were together, all four Autobots transformed and hightailed it out of there like their exhaust pipes were on fire, just as the intruder alarm began to wail.


	2. Matrix

KrissyKat91: And the next chapter!... is probably the shortest one in the whole story. I'm updating fast like this 'cause I have nothing better to do. And I don't own Transformers in any way, shape, or form!

Ch. 2: Matrix

Detroit, Michigan, Earth

"**Alert. Alert."** Teletraan-1 intoned. **"Incoming transmission."**

"Accept transmission," Optimus ordered. The rest of his team, Sari included, quickly gathered behind him.

The screen flickered, then Ultra Magnus' image appeared.

**Optimus Major, we have an emergency,** the acting Autobot Supreme Commander said. **Last night the New Iacon Great War Museum was robbed. We have reason to believe the thieves, three mechs and a femme, are headed to Earth.**

"What was stolen?" Prowl asked.

Ultra Magnus' faceplate grew grim. **The Matrix,** he said simply.

Horrified gasps rose from Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet exchanged unreadable glances.

Sari just looked confused. "What's the Matrix?" the young technorganic asked.

There was an awkward silence, then Optimus, looking uncomfortable, started to explain.

"The Matrix is an offshoot of the AllSpark. It possesses the collective wisdom of all the past rulers of Cybertron. It's given to each new ruler at the time of his or her induction." He trailed off, a distant look in his optics.

Sari took the opportunity to ask another question. "If the Matrix is given to each ruler, why was it in a museum instead of with you, Ultra Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus' frown deepened. **I am not a Prime.**

"Huh?"

"'Prime' is the title of the chosen bearer of the Matrix," Prowl told her.

**The last Prime, with whom Optimus Major shares a designation, was... permanently deactivated the orn the War ended.** It was obvious by the look in Ultra Magnus' optics that this was a painful memory for the older mech.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl glanced at each other again, but said nothing.

Giving himself a shake, Ultra Magnus continued, **I am coming with Sentinel Major and his team to Earth. If the thieves arrive first, you are to apprehend and hold them until we take them off your servos. Understood?**

"Yes, Sir," Optimus said.

**Good. Ultra Magnus out.**


	3. Secrets

KrissyKat91: Longer chapter. I promise.

Ch. 3: Secrets

Detroit, Michigan, Earth

Optimus sighed as he pulled to a stop at his favorite thinking spot, a cliff overlooking the city.

Transforming, he walked to the edge and sat down. From here, he could watch the (relatively) tiny organics that populated the planet go about their daily lives more or less in peace.

"Ya okay?"

Turning, Optimus gave Ratchet a small smile. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect them to go to such lengths to get the Matrix back."

The medic chuckled. "Ya know that Sparkmate a yers. Elita ain't one t' sit around an' twiddle her thumbs, t' coin a human term."

"I know. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with her." He raised an optic ridge. "Prowl didn't come with you?"

"He an' Bulkhead are tryin' t' keep Bumblebee an' Sari from takin' off t' catch our thieves all by their lonesome."

"I wish them both luck. They'll need it."

They both laughed. There was a moment of silence after that, then Ratchet frowned.

"Prime," he said, then held up a hand when Optimus turned sharply. "No, don't give me that look. I've scanned this area every way I know how, and th' only ones who might hear us 're a few sparrows an' a squirrel."

"...Oh... What is it?"

"I've been wonderin'—an' I can't think why I haven't asked b'fore—why it took so many decivorns fer ya t' come lookin' fer me."

The hidden Prime sighed again. "Because it took me that long to remember who you were."

_~Flashback~_

"_Ironhide,__Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, get to the front lines! Jazz, Red Alert, give Ratchet and First Aid some cover! Magnus, Prowl, you're with me!"_

_Optimus Prime barely waited for his First and Second Lieutenants to catch up to him before he took off over the battlefield._

_It had only been a few orns since the Autobots had sent the AllSpark into space, and the Decepticons were fighting desperately, mainly because they knew they were about to be driven off the planet._

If we win this battle, _Optimus thought,_ we'll have won the war. I must see this through. I _will_ see this through!

_Famous last words._

_He, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus were charging through the rapidly shrinking lines of Decepticon troops when a voice rang out across the battlefield._

"_PRIME!"_

_Skidding to a stop, the Autobot Supreme Commander spun around._

_Tearing through Autobot and Decepticon alike, crimson optics blazing with hatred, was Megatron._

_His own optics narrowing, Optimus barked, __"Keep going! I'll catch up!"_

_The other two mechs hesitated, glancing uncertainly at each other._

"_GO! I'll be fine!"_

_As Prowl and Ultra Magnus jumped to obey their leader's orders, Optimus flicked his wrist, unsheathing his retractable sword._

"_It's just you and me, Megatron,"__ he said._

"_No, it's just ME, Prime!"__ the tyrant roared back._

"_On this day,"__ Optimus stated, __"one shall stand, and one shall fall."_

"_As you say, _brother!"_ Megatron spat the word as if it were a curse, then, with an animal-like roar, he lunged._

_~End Flashback~_

"That's the last thing I remember clearly," Optimus said. "The rest of that battle is a blur of sound and heat and pain. I know from the history vids that Megatron impaled with a piece of shrapnel, but I have no recollection of it, or any idea how I survived.

"The next thing I knew, I was waking up at least three stellar cycles later in what looked like an abandoned laboratory, with only the memory of my original function left. I don't know who put my Spark in this body, or how they even got a hold of it, but I owe them my life."

He shook his head. "Anyway, after leaving the lab, I wondered around until I found a Bond-pair willing to help an amnesiac worker-bot. They gave me some Energon and put me on a tram to New Iacon. I spent the next few decivorns drifting from job to job. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't remember what.

"One orn, after getting off work early, I wondered into the New Iacon Great War Museum. You'd think seeing all the weaponry and holographs would have jogged my memory, but it didn't.

"Then I saw the Matrix. Having never chosen another Prime, it was still synced up to my Sparkpulse. It... _called_ to me, for lack of a better term, and I remembered everything.

"After the room stopped spinning, I left the building, trying to figure out how to get my life back. I saw you leaving your office and followed you to your apartment, and the rest, as the humans say, is history."

"...Wow," Ratchet said. "That's—"

Before he could finish his sentence, both mechs' sensors picked up a transmission on a secure channel that hadn't been active since the War.

_**Axalon**_** calling Optimus Prime! Come in, Optimus Prime!**

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other, then raised their hands to the sides of their helms.

"Prime here," Optimus answered.

**Thank the AllSpark! We finally found you!** the voice on the other end said.

_Wheeljack,_ Ratchet mouthed, a look of relieved exasperation on his faceplate.

"What's going on, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

**We're almost to Earth, but there's an Elite Guard ship on our tailpipes, and it's firing at us! Do something, Prime!**

"Calm down, soldier!" he barked. "Who's with you?"

**Elita, Ironhide, Chromia, Mirage, Hound, Red Alert, Inferno, the Twins, Bluestreak, First Aid, and Skyfire,** the Autobot scientist rattled off.

"Alright. You focus on landing. Leave the other ship to me."

**Yes sir! Thank you, sir! **_**Axalon**_** out!**

After logging out of the transmission, Ratchet asked, "What are yer orders?"

"Contact Jazz. See if he can do anything on his end. I'll deal with Ultra Magnus."

"Right." He shook his head. "This feels like somethin' offa the X-Files."

"'The X-Files'?"

"Some old show Sari watches. You'll have t' ask her 'bout it."

"Later." Reactivating his comm. link, Optimus initiated contact with the Elite Guard ship _Starchaser._

KrissyKat91: I was going to replace "day" with "orn" in that one famous line, but it just didn't look right, so I let it be.


	4. Shootout

Ch. 4: Shootout

just outside of Earth's atmosphere

Jazz's optics widened behind his visor as Jetstorm almost scored a hit on the _Axalon._

If this kept up, it would force him to help the others, thereby blowing his cover. He couldn't afford that. Not yet.

So focused was he on the Jet Twins' firing, that he _almost_ reacted when his secure comm. link activated.

Making sure no one was looking, the ninja master stood up and exited the command room.

When he was sure he was out of the others' audio range, he opened the link. "Jazz here, Ratchet," he murmured.

**Please tell me ya can stop 'em.**

He winced. "Sorry, doc-bot. My servos 'r tied."

**Why is Magnus lettin' 'em fire?**

"I'm beginnin' t' think bein' in charge burnt out a few o' his logic circuits. He _ordered_ 'em t' fire."

**...Maybe Prime can talk 'im out of it.**

"Is he gonna tell 'im th' truth?"

**We'll find out in a klik. Ratchet out.**

Jazz blinked, then sighed. _Oh, this'll be fun,_ he thought sarcastically.

~o~

the _Starchaser_ command room

"I was almost hitting it that time," Jetfire said as Jazz slipped back into the room.

"Keep firing," Ultra Magnus ordered. "We _must _recover the Matrix."

"Sir, incoming transmission," Jetstorm reported. "Is being from Optimus Major."

"Patch him through." A moment later, Optimus' faceplate was on the screen. "This had better be good, Optimus."

**Sir, you've got to stop firing! That ship is over a populated area. If it goes down, a lot of humans will be deactivated!**

"Just what do you suggest we do?" Sentinel snapped. "Let them escape?!"

**I suggest you give them a chance to land.**

"What's a few organics? Are you interested in these traitors, Optimus?" Sentinel asked suspiciously.

Optimus' optics narrowed and his jaw strut tightened, a look which Jazz had long since learned meant he was furious.

**I'm interested in saving lives, Sentinel, no matter the species.** He turned his attention back to Ultra Magnus. **Ultra Magnus, sir, please.**

Ultra Magnus' optics had softened. "You remind me of a very dear friend, Optimus Major." Turning to the Jet Twins, he said, "Jetfire, Jetstorm, cease fire."

"WHAT?!" Sentinel almost shrieked.

"Optimus is right, Sentinel Major," Ultra Magnus barked, then unknowingly echoed the mech on the view-screen by adding, "Autobots protect life. These organics are life, which means we must protect them."

**Thank you, sir. Optimus Major out.**

Before he logged out, Optimus caught Jazz's visor, and the ninja master gave him a smirk and a nod.

An almost imperceptible smile flitted across the hidden Prime's faceplate, and then he was gone.

Jazz glanced at Sentinel, who was fuming over the fact that Ultra Magnus had, once again, taken Optimus' side over his. His smirk widened.

_When this is over, Sentinel is _so_ gettin' court-marshaled._


	5. Firefight

Ch. 5: Firefight

Detroit, Michigan, Earth

"The first chance I get, I'm court-marshaling Sentinel," Optimus growled after logging off.

"He bein' a pain-in-the-skids again?" Ratchet asked.

Nodding, Optimus contacted the _Axalon._ "Optimus Prime to _Axalon._ Come in, _Axalon."_

The response was immediate. _**Axalon-**_**here-Prime-and-may-I-just-say-what-an-honor-it-is-to-be-at-your-service-again-after-so-many-vorns—**

Wheeljack's voice interrupted the first. **Get away from there, you overcharged pipsqueak! Sorry about that, Prime. I put Bluestreak in charge of the the comm. station, and I think either Sunstreaker or Sideswipe—but most likely both—have spiked his Energon with something again.**

Optimus chuckled, then got back to business. "I managed to convince Magnus to let you land. I'm sending up specs of suitable alt-modes. Once you land, transform and get out of there as fast as you can.

"The coordinates to our base are in the file. Prowl will meet you there, and Ratchet and I will join you as soon as possible. Jazz as well, if he can get away."

**Got it. You want me to set the ship on self-destruct?**

"Ah, no, that won't be necessary."

**Drat. **_**Axalon**_** out.**

There was a moment of silence, then Optimus blinked and looked at Ratchet.

"Did Wheeljack sound disappointed when I said he couldn't blow the ship up?"

"It jus' proves my theory: 'Jack _likes_ the explosions."

~o~

The first sense Optimus and Ratchet got that something had gone wrong was when the two were on their way back to base. They had just left the cliff area when the sound of gunshots reached their audio sensors.

"Oh, no," Optimus moaned. _"Now _what happened?"

"My guess?" Ratchet sighed. "One 'r both of th' Twins noticed th' Elite Guard an' opened fire."

"Sounds like something they would do," Optimus muttered.

Suddenly his comm. link crackled, then a voice called, **Ironhide t' Optimus!**

"Optimus here, old friend. What's happening?"

**We're caught in a firefight between th' Elite Guard an' a bunch o' 'Cons, that's what's happenin'! YA DIDN' TELL US MEGATRON WAS HERE!**

Optimus winced at the volume of the shout, then growled. "Who fired the first shot?" he snapped. "Who drew their attention?"

There was a guilty silence, and Optimus sighed. "Never mind, Ironhide. Can you all hold out for a few more breems?"

**Ah think so.**

"Good. We'll be there as soon as we can. Prime out." Logging off, he accessed another comm. channel. "Prowl! Where are you?"

The reply was immediate. **I'm on my way to the landing sight, but I couldn't keep the others from following me.**

Optimus could have screamed. This day just kept getting worse and worse. "I don't care if you have to break every traffic law in the book! Lose them and get over here!"

**Yes sir! Prowl out!**

The line went dead, and Optimus muttered, "I am so _glad_ his rebellious act _was_ just an act."

"Tell me 'bout it," Ratchet replied. "Things'll be even better when I reactivate his battle computer."

"I can't wait. Sirens on and floor it! We need to get there yesterday!"

Depending on where exactly her was, Prowl would likely get there first, but that didn't give them any excuse not to hurry.

~o~

"AH FREAKIN' _HATE _'CONS!" Ironhide bellowed as he sent another round of missiles at said group of Cybertronians, then ducked behind a tree to avoid a shot from one of the Jet Twins. Unlike most Autobots, the black mech had refused to have his weapon systems removed after the War (which didn't surprise anybot who knew him, or even those who only knew _of_ him), so he could still fight the Decepticons on even ground.

"Just keep firing, Ironhide," a rose-red-with-silver-accents femme replied from behind another tree. She calmly aimed the blaster she had, ahem, _borrowed_ from the Cybertron Weapons Archive and shot Sentinel's sword right out of his hand, causing the Major to let out a startled yelp.

"Hey, Elita, 'Hide!" a visored, blue-with-white-accents mech called from his place crouched behind a rock, two other mechs, one white-with-red-accents and the other red-with-burnt-orange accents, covering him with their own blasters. "Do either of you have a flash-bang grenade?"

"Ah ain't lowerin' mah cannons ta find out, First Aid!" Ironhide shouted as the femme, Elita, signaled that no, she didn't.

"Drat! There goes my idea!"

~o~

Across the battlefield, Ultra Magnus stepped back slightly.

"Cover me, you four!" he ordered. "I'm going to try reasoning with them."

"They're thieves!" Sentinel squawked in shock. "What is there to reason about?!"

Ultra Magnus optics darkened. "They are, each and every one of them, my old friends, comrades from the War. I need to understand why they've done this. Besides, we need all the help we can get with Megatron present." Having said that, and ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faceplates (except for Jazz, of course), the older mech raised his hand to the side of his helm.

"Ultra Magnus to Elita-1! Come in Elita!"

He waited, barely noticing the choking noise Sentinel made at the sound of the name, but there was no reply.

"Elita, for Spark's sake, answer me!"

**Now isn't the best time, Magnus!** Elita's voice responded after a klik.

"You ordered the theft of the most important artifact in Cybertronian history! _Why?!"_

**You shall find out soon enough! Now if you will pardon me, I have to go keep Hound from getting flattened!**

"For Cybertron's sake, Elita—!"

**It is for Cybertron's sake I have done this! Elita-1 out!** And the line went dead.


	6. Games

Ch. 6: Games

Detroit, Michigan, Earth

somewhere on the freeway

"Where is he going?" Sari asked, gripping Bumblebee's arm rests as Prowl sped up again, putting more distance between himself and the two 'Bots (three, if you counted Sari) trying to keep up with him. "And should we really be following him?"

"Prowl is obviously trying to lose us! He's been trying to lose us since we left the base!" Bumblebee answered. "This is _Prowl._ Prowl doesn't _do_ obvious. Something's wrong with this picture!"

"Something's messed up about this whole situation," Bulkhead added from a little ways behind the smaller, faster 'Bot. "He, Doc-bot, and Boss-bot were _way_ too calm when Ultra Magnus called us."

Sari's eyes widened. "You guys don't think they're in on the heist, do you?"

"I really hope not, Sari, but we can't take any chances. Bulkhead's right, this whole thing stinks."

~o~

Prowl growled to himself. _Of all the times for Bulkhead and Bumblebee to suddenly sprout logic processors,_ he thought, _why did it have to be now?!_

The cycle-bot was seriously regretting having Ratchet deactivate his battle computer after the War had ended. If it were still active, he could have plotted and executed a strategy to lose his tails almost before he'd realized they were there.

Granted, he'd had a good reason at the time. With the sudden lack of Decepticon war strategies to break, he hadn't been at all sure it wouldn't start tagging innocent Cybertronians as enemies to compensate. It hadn't exactly made his life easy before the War, and he doubted it would after.

The sudden beeping of his personal comm. link pulled him away from his wandering thoughts (yet another reason why he wanted his battle computer back).

**Prowl!** The agitated voice of Optimus Major (hopefully Prime, soon) called out. **Where are you?**

"I'm on my way to the landing sight," he reported dutifully, "but I couldn't keep the others from following me."

When Optimus replied, he sounded a few nanokliks away from screaming in frustration. **I don't care if you have to break every traffic law in the book! Lose them and get over here!**

"Yes sir! Prowl out!" _Alright, you three,_ he thought, mentally smirking, _let's see if you can keep up._

~o~

"What is he doing?!" Sari squawked as Prowl suddenly accelerated, rocketing the wrong way through a four-way stop, causing the 'Bots following him to slam on their brakes to avoid the granddaddy of all pile-ups.

"Now I know something's wrong!" Bumblebee growled as he and Bulkhead transformed. "Prowls a stickler for traffic laws! He always gets grouchy when I break them!"

"I'll fly up ahead," Sari said, activating her jetpack, "and see if I can tell where he's going."

"You do that. We'll..." Bumblebee paused, looking around at the scattered cars and their spooked drivers. "Try to get this cleaned up," he finished with a sigh.

~o~

at the battlefield

_This is getting us nowhere,_ Elita thought, scowling. The blasters she, the Twins, and Wheeljack had managed to procure from the Archives (along with the added _oomph_ of Ironhide's cannons) were keeping both the 'Cons and the Elite Guard in one place for now, but that wouldn't last forever.

_Optimus, where are you?_

A startled cry suddenly caught her attention. Her helm whipped around in time to see a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon impact the ground in front of Mirage, sending the former spy flying backwards.

The energy from the cannon, coupled with the impact from hitting the ground, had the unfortunate effect of temporarily disabling Mirage's subspace compartment, _sending the Matrix tumbling through the air._

For two horribly slow nanokliks, dead silence rang throughout the battlefield, as 'Bot and 'Con alike registered just what they were looking at. Then the Matrix reached the apex of its flight, and time resumed.

"SOMEBOT GRAB IT!" Megatron roared, a greedy gleam in his optics. It was a known fact he'd been after the power of the Matrix for vorns.

There was a frenzy of movement as Sentinel, Ultra Magnus, Blitzwing, Inferno, and Red Alert all tried to get to it at once.

The other Decepticons fired wild salvos at the assembled Autobots, causing them to jump back, while at the same time Blitzwing lunging forward to grab the Matrix.

Just when it seemed the Matrix was going to land in Decepticon servos, a black-and-dark-gold motorcycle roared into the clearing, rocketed into the air via a small hill, transformed in midair, and snatched the crystal practically from Blitzwing's grip, kicking the triple-changer in the faceplate for good measure.

As Blitzwing reeled back, Prowl landed lightly on the ground midway between the Elite Guard and the Autobots under Elita's command, glancing between the two groups.

"Prowl!" Ultra Magnus shouted. "Bring it here!"

Prowl moved as if to do just that, then spun around and threw it to Red Alert.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the acting Supreme Commander bellowed.

Prowl didn't respond, instead moving to block Scrapper he tried to ram his drill into Red Alert, who promptly tossed the Matrix to Skyfire—a towering white-with-red-accents Seeker mech who had _somehow_ managed to remain unseen until now—who, upon finding himself in Megatron's line of fire, threw it to the Twins and ducked under an old bridge.

What followed was impromptu game of keep-away, Autobot vs. Autobot vs. Decepticon. The Matrix flew all over the battlefield, staying mostly in the servos of the Elita's Autobots. Every so often one of the Elite Guard would catch it, only to lose it via Prowl or the Twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took great pleasure in slamming into Sentinel the one time he managed to grab it).

Then, finally, a white blur plucked it out of the air, landing on a large boulder a good ways away from the main gaggle and revealing itself to be Jazz.

"Good work, Jazz," Ultra Magnus panted. "Take it back to the ship. We'll hold them off."

Jazz's helm tilted to the side. "Actually, no." So saying, he vaulted off the boulder and landed next to Elita, who gave him a relieved smile.

Ultra Magnus looked horrified. "Jazz, you as well?"

The ninja master shrugged. "Sorry, Magnus. Jus' followin' orders."

Sentinel looked apoplectic. "This is treason!" he shrieked.

"No it ain't, Captain Chin," Ironhide rumbled, coming up next to the now grinning Jazz. "We follow the Prime." Turning his attention from the spluttering Major to the confused Magnus, he added, "And last we checked, Magnus, you ain't one."

"There _are_ no more Primes!" Ultra Magnus protested.

"An' that," Jazz drawled as the sounds of four different engines, coming from two different directions, filled the clearing, "would be where your wrong."

So saying, he spun around, cranked back his arm, and threw the Matrix.

It sailed through the air, past the startled Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari (who'd entered the clearing in the direction Prowl had originally come from), and straight into the waiting servos of Optimus.


	7. Prime

KrissyKat91: I must have listened to Stan Bush's "The Touch" at least twenty times straight while I was writing this. Never underestimate the power of a good song. (sigh) It still isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be. Anyway, remember that teeny tiny pinch of Armada I mentioned in chapter one? Cyber-brownies to anyone who catches it.

Also, here's a little tidbit of information you probably never cared to know: Peter Cullen, who IS Optimus Prime (not voices, is) also voices Eeyore from Winnie-the-Pooh. I think my brain imploded when I found that out.

Ch. 7: Prime

Detroit, Michigan, Earth

at the battlefield

_Power_ flooded the clearing the instant Optimus' servos curled around the Matrix's casing, and with that power came a blinding radiance that enveloped the red-and-blue mech until only his silhouette was visible.

And then, that silhouette began to _change._

"What-what's going on?" Sentinel squawked, then noted the expression of stunned recognition on his superior's faceplate. "Ultra Magnus?"

"It-it can't be," Ultra Magnus breathed in shock. "It's not possible."

"What's not possible? Sir, what's happening?"

The Major's question was answered as the glow suddenly began to dim, revealing a tall, powerfully built mech, colored mostly blue with red flame decals, a silver battle mask, and golden optics alight with ancient wisdom and power.

And as the light of the Matrix of Leadership vanished, hidden safely within the broad chestplate, all present, be they Autobot, Decepticon, or technorganic, heard hundreds upon hundred of voices whisper in perfect unison.

"_Arise, Optimus Prime."_

~o~

Optimus Prime gave an internal sigh of relief as the wisdom of all the Primes before him settled back into his processor. Finally, no more embarrassing greenhorn mistakes.

Opening his optics, he took in the various shocked and relieved expressions on the faceplates of the Autobots before him (allowing himself a few brief nanoklik of amusement at Sentinel's poleaxed look), before turning his attention to the Decepticons, who until this point had seemed content to watch the byplay. More specifically, to Megatron.

"Hello, brother," he said simply, his voice having dropped from the low tenor it had been back to the rumbling baritone it was supposed to be.

"Impossible," Megatron growled, crimson optics wild with horrified fury. "I _offlined_ you! I made certain of it! How are you still functioning?!"

Golden optics narrowed, and Optimus' right servo shifted into the form of the energy sword that had been his main melee weapon during the War.

"Did you truly believe I could rest in peace within the Well, knowing the likes of you still roamed the cosmos? No, Megatron. I have returned, and this time, I'm here to stay."

Optics ablaze with hatred, faceplate twisted into something truly hideous, Megatron roared, "DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!"

Not daring to question their leader (and too spooked by the return of their most reviled enemy to do so even if they had), the 'Cons obeyed, taking to the sky or the streets depending on their altmode.

Megatron shot one last, hate filled glare at his revived brother, then transformed and took off after his soldiers.

Ironhide made as if to go after them, but a raised servo from the Prime stopped him.

Turning back to the assembled Autobots, Optimus took several steps forward, stopping in front of Ultra Magnus.

"We need to talk, Magnus."

Still too shocked to speak, Ultra Magnus could only nod mutely.


	8. Aftermath

KrissyKat91: Just one more chapter and then it's done! Man, I thought I'd never get through with this. It just kept going and going and going.

Ch. 8: Aftermath

Detroit, Michigan, Earth

back at the base

"Let me get this straight" Bumblebee said slowly. "Optimus, _our_ Optimus, is _the_ Optimus Prime, the greatest leader and war hero in Cybertronian history, and the 'Bot idolized by everybot who ever even considered joining the Academy."

"Yep," Jazz replied, kicking his pedes up on the table. "We've been tryin' t' figure out a way t' get 'im back in charge since we found 'im. Didn' expect 'Lita t' steal th' Matrix, though."

The whole contingent of Autobots had returned to the Earth-bound 'Bots base (which now seemed far too small) so Optimus and Ultra Magnus could have what promised to be a very... interesting conversation.

"And nobot thought to tell us this? We almost made Prowl cause a wreck while we were following him!" The yellow 'Bot paused, looking around. "Where is Prowl?"

"Ratchet said somethin' 'bout turnin' his battle computer back on," the intimidating form of Ironhide rumbled as he plonked himself down next to Jazz.

The white mech grinned. "Heya, 'Hide. How y' enjoyin' Earth so far?"

"'S too noisy. An' the natives 're too small. Ah keep havin' ta watch where Ah step." His voice dropped to a sullen grumble. "'S nothin' ta shoot at, neither."

"Really, Ironhide," Wheeljack said as he came up behind them, headpanels flashing an amused pink, "I'm beginning to think Chromia and your guns are the only things you ever think about."

Ironhide snorted. "Yer one ta talk, Mr. Ah-blow-ev'rythin'-up-fer-th'-fun-of-it."

"...You can't prove anything."

"Ya ain't denyin' it."

"So, 'Jack," Jazz asked loudly (there was a reason these two were never left in the same room for too long; things—and 'Bots—tended to explode), "where's everybot else?"

"Well, Optimus and Magnus are having that... talk, Sentinel is off sulking somewhere, Skyfire was feeling trapped, so he went flying, Elita, Chromia, and Bluestreak are exploring the city, Hound dragged Mirage off to survey the countryside, First Aid is helping Ratchet with Prowl, and last I saw them, Inferno was trying to calm Red Alert down. He just realized how little security this base has." His headpanels flashed pink again. "Poor Inferno was a wire's breadth away from sitting on him when I left."

Ironhide sat up abruptly, looking worried. "'Jack, where'r th' Twins?"

Jazz froze, and Wheeljack's helm drooped.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that." He sighed. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hauled the Jet Twins off two breems ago. I heard them saying something about training the next generation."

Ironhide groaned, and Jazz let out a slightly crazed laugh. "Oh, joy. Th' Twin Terrors on a new world, wit' new pranks t' pull, an' young processors t' corrupt." The ninja master shook his helm. "I _almost_ feel sorry for Sentinel."

~o~

on the base's roof

Optimus watched calmly, battle mask retracted, as Ultra Magnus paced back and forth, knowing it to be the method his former SIC used to get his thoughts in order.

Finally he stopped. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, not looking at the larger mech.

"Would you have believed me without proof?" Optimus replied quietly. "Could you have dared?"

Ultra Magnus sighed heavily and shook his helm. "No, I couldn't have. It would have seemed too good to be true, and I wouldn't have risked the Matrix to prove or disprove you." He looked up. "What happens now? Are you going to take command again?"

"If you allow it."

Ultra Magnus whipped around, optics wide with incredulity.

"If I allow it?! How could I stop you? You're the Prime!"

Golden optics narrowed, freezing Ultra Magnus in place.

"Whether or not I am the Prime does not matter. It is the duty of all Autobots to protect the things that, once gone, can never be regained." His optics narrowed further. "Things like the AllSpark. Which you as good as ordered me not to do, never mind that you also effectively called me a coward."

"I didn't know it was you!"

"It shouldn't have mattered. Now, there are things we need to discuss about the governmental system. Specifically, the training methods used in the Autobot Academy and the evaluation processes used to promote officers through the ranks of the army."

Ultra Magnus winced.

~o~

at the _Starchaser,_ a while later

"I can't believe this!" Sentinel snarled, pacing the command room of the _Starchaser._ "I do not believe this!"

Optimus Major, the clumsy loser he'd teased and harangued since their first orn at the Autobot Academy, was really Optimus Prime, the mech he'd looked up to and aspired to be like for as long as he could remember.

This had to be some kind of sick cosmic joke.

"I thought I might find you here."

Sentinel froze as the very mech he'd been brooding about (not that he'd admit it) walked into the room.

"What do you want?" he muttered sourly. "Come to gloat?"

Optimus Prime simply regarded him for several kliks. It seemed as if the Prime (and oh, how that thought rankled) was trying to look through his optics and into his Spark. Sentinel squirmed uncomfortably at the idea.

Finally, the other mech spoke, looking out the window.

"When I disconnected from the comm. link earlier, I had every intention of court-marshaling you as payback for the things you have done to me and to others over the vorns."

Sentinel opened his mouth to protest. A stern glare made him think twice.

"I have since changed my mind. To do such would be both petty and dishonorable, never mind it being below my dignity as the Prime and as an Autobot."

Sentinel, knowing he wouldn't have thought twice about using his title to get revenge if their positions were reversed, flinched guiltily.

"That being said," those stern golden optics fixed themselves on him again as the Prime turned to face him directly, "some disciplinary action is required."

Optimus had always been a helm taller than him, though Sentinel had had such a loud personality that nobot had really noticed. The Matrix's reformatting had added his shoulders to that height.

The difference had never seemed so vast.

"Sentinel Major, effective immediately, you are hereby stripped of your rank and title, as well as your place among the Elite Guard, and are demoted to the rank of a simple soldier. You will not be fast tracked through the ranks as you were before, but will have to work your way upwards through your own merits just like everybot else. Is that understood?"

"But—but—but—!" the now ex-Major spluttered.

"Is that understood?" the Prime repeated, optics narrowed.

"Yes, Sir," Sentinel ground out through clenched dental-plates, snapping off a stiff salute.

"Good."

The larger mech then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sentinel to punch the nearest wall in frustration.

~o~

outside the _Starchaser_

"What were ya doin' in there?" Ironhide, who had followed his leader to the ship but hadn't been allowed in, asked curiously as Optimus came down the ramp.

The Autobot Supreme Commander gave his old friend a tired smile.

"Being the better mech."


	9. Epilogue

KrissyKat91: I am both relieved that this is finally over, and embarrassed that this epilogue is so short. I really wanted Optimus to give some kind of speech at the end, but I have discovered that I absolutely stink at speech-writing. Seriously, I couldn't think of a thing to say that sounded like something Optimus would say. (sigh) Oh well. At least now I can focus on other things.

Epilogue

New Iacon, Cybertron, several weeks later

A large crowd of Cybertronians, nearly the whole population of New Iacon as well as all those currently working in the building, were gathered before the Autobot HQ. Heavy duty camera drones hovered over the masses, broadcasting to the homes of those who lived too far away to make it to the announcement.

It wasn't every orn that Ultra Magnus made a public speech, and eveybot was curious as to what he had to say.

After a few kliks of waiting, two large, wheeled vehicles—one a big honking military truck, the other an even bigger honking Peterbilt semi (not that many of the Cybertronians present knew that)—pulled up onto the stage in front of the headquarters.

The military truck transformed, and the large view-screens suddenly lit up, revealing the stress-lined faceplate of Ultra Magnus, looking happier than he had since the end of the War.

"My fellow Cybertronians," he stated, "I stand before you with great joy. As you all know, many lives were lost during the Great War. Among them were some of the greatest warriors, medics, and scientists our world has ever known. However, I am pleased to tell you that one among those numbers was not as deactivated as we first suspected, and has finally returned to our ranks."

He stepped aside, letting the crowd and cameras get a full view of the semi.

"Femmes and gentlemechs, it is with great pleasure I present to you," the semi transformed, "Optimus Prime!"

For several nanokliks there was dead silence. Then practically the whole planet burst into cheers.

KrissyKat91: I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots about the pranks the Lambo Twins teach the Jet Twins to pull on Sentinel, but I need help. I know nothing about pulling pranks, so send me ideas and I'll see what I can do with them.


End file.
